Vinnie The Brony
by FS1Pets
Summary: Vinnie the Brony likes My Little Pony. What will happen when everyone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Vinnie held the remote control tightly in his hands.

He stared at the clock with big eyes, smiling nonstop.

It was almost 10:30am. He just couldn't wait!

10:25...

Vinnie felt like he was going to explode with excitement. The closer the time went, the more impatient he got.

10:27...

" Come on..almost..there.."

10:28...

" Almost! Just a little bit..more..."

10:29...

Vinnie began to breathe heavily with excitement and impatience. He just couldn't take it!

...10:30.

" AHHHH! It's on! It's on! It's on! "

The lizard squealed like a girl and quickly turned on the TV.

And there it was,

My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.

Theme Starts

My little pony,

My little pony...

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...

" EEEKKK! THIS IS SO AWESOME! "

Theme Continues

Did you know you're all my very best friends!

Theme ends, commercials start.

" NO NO NO NO! THE COMMERCIALS! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! NOOOO! "

Vinnie threw a fit, banging his fists on the ground.

About five minutes later, he completely stopped and was hypnotized by the television. He didn't make the slightest move.

Pepper was doing a comedy show for everyone in the day camp. She saw everyone was there.

Sunil, Russell, Penny, Zoe, Minka...VINNIE...

Now where was that little dork?

Pepper paused her act and went to find Vinnie. She saw him by the TV.

" Vinnie! "

Vinnie got snapped out of his trance by Pepper's shouting. He screamed and immediately paused and turned off the TV.

" Vinnie, what are you doing? " She asked kind of annoyed giving him a dirty look.

" Uh...I was just watching...Shake a Leg..." He chuckled nervously and made a big dorky smile.

" No, you don't watch Shake a Leg like this...well, not all the time...what are you watching? "

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Pepper slapped him across the face.

" Well? "

" IM WATCHING SHAKE A LEG! GEEZ WOMAN! "

Pepper angrily mumbled insults as she walked away.

When she was completely on the other side of the daycare area, Vinnie continued to watch MLP.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper came back to her comedy show, but still watched Vinnie.

" What is up with that little brat? " He still watched. He didn't even notice Pepper watching him. Soon she got so tired of him just sitting there like that she decided to just bust into whatever he was watching. She just had to know! Pepper marched right over to the stupid lizard.

" Vinnie what the heck are you watching?! "

He tried to turn off the TV as fast as he could. Vinnie couldn't let Pepper see what what was on the television. It was too embarrassing.

" What are you watching?! I need to know! " Pepper screamed in anger.

" I told you! I'm watching freakin Shake A Leg! Go away crazy lady! " Vinnie shouted back. Pepper grunted and turned around..as she was walking away, her mean, angry face turned into a sinister smile. She chuckled a bit walking away.

Vinnie went back to watching My Little Pony. Pepper kept a watching that stupid lizard like a hawk as she finished up her comedy show. Then..

" AHH Commercials!...I'm going to go grab a soda. " The reptile whistled walking away from the TV. That sneaky little skunk paused her show, and crept slowly up to the television.

She chuckled as she did so. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Good thing no one was. Pepper took the remote, and took out the batteries.

" Haha that little dumb head won't be able to turn off his little TV now.." Pepper spoke quietly and sinisterly. The next thing she knew, she heard Vinnie coming back.

" Gotta hurry! The commercials are almost done! " He came over in a rush to continue watching MLP. Pepper gasped and ran behind the TV.

Vinnie immediately sat down and stared with big eyes. Then the message from the TV spoke.. " Coming up next...Littlest Pet Shop! Only on the Hub! "

Vinnie scratched his head in confusion he shrugged. " Eh must be another name for MLP. " Then it said,

" And now we're back to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic! Only on the Hub Network! "

" AHHH OH MY GOSH YEEESSSS! " Vinnie popped open the bottle of soda he got and began to chug. The soda pop ran down his face like a river, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. Suddenly without warning, Pepper jumped out from behind the TV.

" AH HA! " She pointed out with a mean smile. " AHHH! " Vinnie squealed like a little girl and quickly grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. But the TV DIDNT. TURN. OFF. He repeatedly kept pressing it and nothing happened.

" OHHH! " Pepper watched with a satisfied smug face. She looked at what show that Vinnie was watching...and there it was.. MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. She heard a song come on...

" Life in Equestria Shimmers! Life in Equestria Shines! And I know for absolute certain..." Pepper tried not to laugh. Vinnie just sat there, paralyzed from the awkwardness. He took a deep breath.

" It's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. " " My Little..Pony? "

" Yeah.." Vinnie said ashamed rubbing his arm." When..a guy likes to watch My Little Pony, then they call them..* gulp * Bronies..."

The skunk tried to REALLY hard not to laugh. She put her paw over her mouth trying to hold it in. She held her breath. Then she burst out laughing. Dropping to the floor, snorting, dying of laughter.

After what seemed like forever, which was about like, 5minutes, Pepper finally got control and stood up, still chuckling every few moments.

" Are you done oh miss laughing warthog? " Vinnie asked annoyed, crossing his arms.

" Yeah...haha.." Pepper replied. " Wait did you just - "

" Forget about it..."

So pretty much, Vinnie Terrio is an official BRONY! I hope you like my story. :)

**P.S, this was NOT I repeat NOT a Pepper x Vinnie story, I don't ship Pepper with ANYONE BUT Sunil Nevla. Thanks! :D**


End file.
